Discharge lamps, such as the afore-mentioned sodium lamps, are staple articles of commerce. The lamps comprise a ceramic arc tube mounted in a vitreous envelope and various electrical lead-ins to conduct current to the arc tube electrodes. Because of the different materials used, such as the ceramic arc tube and various metallic components and their differing thermal expansion coefficients (TEC), many compromises have to be made to ensure economic manufacturing costs, reasonable light output and reasonable life expectancy. Anytime any of these contingencies can be enhanced or improved, a decided advance in the art is achieved. For example, in high pressure sodium lamps it has been necessary to provide an auxiliary, U-shaped, current-carrying niobium wire welded between a niobium component and a nickel-plated steel (NPS) support attached to a lead-in at one end and the niobium feed-through at the other end. The U-shaped niobium wire was necessary because, while niobium provides a close TEC with the ceramic (usually, alumina), its TEC is far removed from most other metals. This creates a large thermal strain at the weld joint of the niobium component and NPS support rod. The U-shaped niobium wire, or U-bend, places the weld joint farther away from the heat generated by the operating arc tube and reduces the thermal strain on the niobium-NPS juncture. However, while this technique worked successfully, it added parts and cost to the lamp. Further, it would be an advance in the art to eliminate the NPS support because the nickel plating process is not environmentally friendly and, as fewer and fewer companies undertake its manufacture, its cost has greatly increased.